Shikon no Kitsune
by FluffyOwner
Summary: Kagome is left alone in the world after the final battle. Sesshoumaru takes her in. Will her mate to be save her or will she become tainted? IYYYH xover KagKurYouko
1. The Begining

OOF: Hey peoples!

Shippo: This is Fluffy Owner's 1st fanfic thats in the come-poo-tear!

OOF: Shutup Shippo!

Kag: Hey! Don't be mean! And say the disclaimer!

OOF: Why?Lawyers come out of nowhere OK fine. I don't own anything except 2Inu movies a Wolf's Rain dvd and some anime games.

Shippo: On with the fic and wheres my chocolate!

OOF: Shutup Shippo!

#The Begining#

My instincts were the only thing keeping me alive. Everyone else was behind a barrier my miko ki had made, they were either injured to much to fight or unconscious. Dodging another tentacle I shot another beam of miko ki at the enemy. I, Kagome, is the only person left to fight Naraku and I'm doing a hell of a job.

"Miko! Stay still for your death!" I merely glared and growled a the fowl hanyou.

"Naraku! Your time here is about to end." I said eerily calm just as a miasma vortex surrounded me. Notching an arrow, I aimed for the glowing speck of light that was the jewel. I poured all my miko ki, anger, pain, and hatred into my arrow. 'Please let this hit.' And I let go, the twang of my arrow seemed to be heard over all the noise. Vaguely I heard my friends scream my name, but I couldn't hear them.

Watching was the only thing left to do as my arrow flew through the miasma, Naraku tentacles seemed to disappear within two feet of the arrow. We, even Naraku was shocked at what happened. The shikon jewel flew out of Naraku's hands hitting the oncoming arrow. A light so bright I thought I was blind shot through the battlefield. Once the light was gone, there stood a 50ft tall transparent glowing black griffin.

It looked around itself, before letting out a terrifying shriek. My ears still ringing with

the sound, as I watched in awe as Naraku quit stupidly attack the creature. The griffin seemed more annoyed then angered by his attacks. Raising a giant eagle like paw it swatted Naraku like a fly. It turned it's blood red eyes on me.

Everything slowed down and became more defined as the griffin leapt towards me. My friends voices, the thunder that signaled rain, and a scream heard in the distance, somehow I knew it was mine.

Within 10ft of Kagome, the black griffin's body changed into a pure white kitsune. Kagome's scream was blocked off as the giant body shrunk down enough to fit inside her mouth. Collapsing to her knees just as the rain begin to pour. Her body felt on fire, she watched in horror as blood begin to pour out of her skin the sound of her heart oddly slowing to a unhuman beat was heard in her ears then nothing. Nothing was heard, nothing was seen, nothing was felt, just nothing.

Naraku growled to himself as he watched the miko collapse unconscious. The Shikon no Tama was gone, his powers and children were gone. He had nothing, but he always had a backup plan, besides he was injured and weak. So he quickly left unnoticed, he had time to gather power and strength. He had all the time in the world, but first a parting gift for the slumbering miko.

'_Awaken_' I don't want to. _'Awaken young sister' _But why? There's nothing left. _'You are still needed. Go back to your time Naraku is still alive in your time' _What? He is? What about my, no, our revenge? What of the others? _'Awaken you will find out. I'll be there to comfort_ _you when the time is right, so AWAKEN'_

My eyes slowly opened, yet there was no sight? The feeling in the rest of my body slowly registered along with a few new appendages.

"Your awake miko." It was more a statement then a question.

"Sesshoumaru? Why can't I see? Were are the others?" Why I didn't care that Sesshoumaru was there was...because I didn't really care.

"Their gone." Blunt and simple but it hurt so much. "Miko do not cry because that will make their death in vain and that you have given up."

His was right he was so right, I will not give up. Turning my head toward the sound of his voice. I saw what I guess was his aura. It was green the same color as his poison claws. Sitting up I noticed that there was no pain. "Sesshoumaru, how long have I been here and...and can you train me?"

"Two weeks and I was going to train by force if you said no when I asked," I coughed "Fine when I demand it." I giggled and something else inside me laughed also.

2 ½ years later...

I've gotten used to not being able to see and seeing people's and magical item's auras. I've gotten used to being a youkai. I've gotten used to a lot things, except Naraku's disappearing act. The peace of not having Naraku to fight was annoying the hell out of me.

Over the 2 ½ years I've been here I've learned that I was Shikon no Kitsune. The black griffin that was at the final battle was the dark side of the jewel and the white kitsune was the light side. ( sorry I had to I'm a Star Wars fan.) I am legend I am now the demon guardian of the Shikon no Tama, which was hung around my neck on a unbreakable choker. My training with Sesshoumaru had ended a week ago and it was time for me to leave.

"Sesshoumaru can you go with me to the well?" I felt tears sting my eyes but this time I let them fall for my friends, for leaving, for a lot things. Arms wrapped around me from behind the scent of roses and thyme invaded my nose. I turned in his brace I will miss him the most. "Youko, I have to leave."

"Kagome I will come with to the bone eaters" Sesshoumaru's voice held something in it, was it sadness?

"Koishii why can't I come?" Youko said with a purr while nuzzling into my neck. Damn him and his charm to change my mind.

I gave a soft growl, "Fine you can come."

"Kagome you need to learn not to give in to that petty thief." Sesshoumaru said with some anger.

"I am not petty dog." Youko said feigning being hurt by his words.

I heard Sesshoumaru growl in the background and I couldn't help but laugh. My laughter turned into crying. "You guys don't know how much how I'll miss you." I said with a sob.

They stood before the well Kagome's tears started to flow anew. "Remember in 500 years give or take a year, you will find me if you know where the well is."

Sesshoumaru stared at his dare he say it... friend? No sister. Yes his sister. In the future he will find her besides 500 years will be like 2 maybe 3in ningen years in his eyes. "Kagome, imouto when I find you, you have better been training." Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's glare.

Youko stared at his intended 'beautiful' he thought. Kagome's hair, tail, and ears were a onyx black fading to a beautiful silver starting halfway. Her eyes a sparkling pale sky blue. She was 6ft flat and muscular but it was the right amount of muscle. Her breasts soft yet firm and her hair was at her ankles, and almost all the time in one long braid, and her tail too was at her ankles. She was wearing a kimono similar to Youko's but more feminine.

Before Kagome can blink she was pressed firmly against Youko. His lips smashed against hers almost bruising her lips. With a soft moan she opened her mouth to his questing tongue. They slowly pulled apart, Kagome turned her unseeing gaze toward the well. Reluctantly she moved away from him while moving towards the magic of the well.

"Kagome when you return to your time the me in the future will instantly feel your presence. No matter where your are I will find you in a matter of minutes." Kagome knew his promise was true and so was Sesshoumaru's.

"Remember I love you both. Youko a little more then Sesshoumaru." Kagome can practically feel her fox's smirk.

Reaching out towards the well, feeling her fingers touch the wooden rim. Letting out a sad sigh she leapt in. She could feel the well working taking her home. As she landed on the other side, the end of her adventure was really beginning.

Elsewhere a certain red head in the park surrounded by his friends head shot up looking towards the direction of a intense feeling with a vivid swirling gold gaze.

Inu Group Except for Kagome: WE DIED!

OOF: It helps for the future and Kagome's mate to be is HOT!

Youko: Hell Yeah!

Inu: Why can't Kagome be with me? I'm hot!

OOF: NOOoo. Your handsome, Youko IS Gorgeous snd Sesshy is too.

Shippo: So how you like it? Was it good or bad? And will you give me chocolate?

OOF: Shut your cute mouth up Shippo!

Kag: Please review and she does not care about flamers...yet. Goodbye.

Owner of Your Fluff


	2. Explaining

OOF : Sorry it took me so long with school starting and all

Shippo: No it was because of your procrastination and school

OOF: Shippo if you don't shut up I'll have you neutered

Shippo: What does new-teared mean?

Koga pops out of nowhere: It means she'll cut off your balls

Shippo: EPP!

OOF: Thats what I thought. Thank for those who reviewed I love you so very much hopefully Ch. 3 comes out soon.

Koga: Fluffy Owner doesn't own shit.

Chapter 2 Explaining

LET ME OUT+ Kurama doubled over in pain as Youko forced is way to the surface. Youko quickly ran to the source of energy. He continued to run ignoring the forceful prodding of Hiei.

-Youko what the hell are you doing? What has go- Kurama's rant was called short, as Youko's memories replayed in his mind's eye.

-Youko your going to her aren't you? I hope you know our friends are following.- Youko's running faltered almost costing his life as a 18-wheeler truck flew done the highway.

Red I'm trying to concentrate to getting to my, no our mate to be. So would you kindly SHUT THE HELL UP! If you hadn't notice the truck we almost got hit by+ Kurama was shocked at his behavior and so stayed even if he hated it quiet.

Youko barely noticed the flight of shrine stairs he leapt over in two graceful bounds, at the top the person of his search came into view and there she stood in front of the open warehouse door.

Hiei was be on pissed the one word that could barely describe his emotion was furious. Keeping his running some what slow so the others will be able to follow, 'Where are you going fox?' Hiei almost stopped as a powerful pure aura came into his senses. 'What the hell?'

He stopped at the bottom of shrine stairs and somehow wisely waited for the others. Together they quickly climbed the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara both complained that there were more stairs here then at Genkai's, before Botan and Keiko told them to shut up. They were all in for surprise at the top.

I was shocked at seeing Youko standing there and slightly out of breath. He really did hold his promise. Without another thought I ran towards him tears that had stop a few minutes ago started anew.

Before I even had my arms around him, his arms held me tightly his lips on mine in a hungry demanding kiss. Youko pulled away and nuzzled into my neck and I did the same breathing in the scent of roses and thyme, yet his arua felt different. Something changed, but what?

" I missed you so much koishii." Youko nipped my neck as he purred.

"It's been mere minutes for me while 500 years for you. Youko something's different about you, but I can't-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE and" there was pause "WHY THE HELL IS YOUKO OUT!"

Me and Youko turned in unison to the annoying and unexpected voice. Five people stood there at the top of the stairs, they all except for two had powerful aruas. I looked back at Youko and growled "You have explaining to do or you'll be very balless and dickless after the next 5 minutes." Youko stood regid and I could imagine Youko becoming a new shade of pale, that made him look dead after my speech.

After introductions were made they all headed to the main house on the shrine. Yusuke and the others whispered amongst themselves, before finally agreeing on their first question.

"So, who are you, what are you?" That was a very good question but silently I wandered did they not notice I was blind or that Youko helped me into the house.

"From what you guys can obviously tell that I am a demon." I paused taking a deep breath and letting it out in a whoosh. "But I was once human, I was transformed into the being you see before because of the object I guard."

They looked at me in surprise except for Youko. "It's the jewel in your choker isn't?" The group that came up the shrine stairs ,including Youko probally looked at Kuwabara in surprise, I could feel it in thier aruas.

" Yes it is."

"Onna, what is the jewel you guard and how did you meet the Fox? And for that matter how did you become blind?" I turned my face toward toward the voice ears twitching and focusing on his heartbeat, it was Hiei, tuning out the gasps heard about the room.

I smirked at Hiei, " very smart Forbidden One. The Shikon no Tama is the jewel I guard."

Listened as two people in the room gasped or for Hiei just a almost silent suck in of air.

"Youko came in search of the jewel, but instead found me, he tried to seduce me in the first five minutes we were in each others company, very funny I might add." I giggled at the end hearing Youko growl behind me.

"He visited now and then, his visits becoming more frequent as time went on, and finally became mates-to-be." I felt Youko warp his around me, feeling him nuzzling into my neck.

" It was hilarious when Sesshoumaru found out." I giggled again. At Youko's growl.

"Dumb dog wouldn't let me see you until after his damn tests, took a whole damn week, the bastard." I softly growled at Youko's words, a silent warning of when I meet Sesshoumaru again, I'm telling him what Youko said, I knew Sesshoumaru was alive.

"And your blindness?" My ears flicked in the direction of a female voice which I instantly knew as Keiko, because I heard her speak her name at the introductions.

"Came from a very vile and powerful enemy he purposely hit me in the eyes with his miasma." My voice didn't waver as I said this even when my mind took on a different cousre. My heart ached of the remembrance of my friends and their deaths. The sad thing is their killer is still alive, damn him, damn you Naraku.

I told them I wouldn't answer anymore questions today or the after. I will keep the rest secret, until the time is right. Boton left to go tell her boss even when Youko protested fiercely. The others lingered awhile telling me their stories and how they met.

When Youko finally told me what was different and how he supposedly died. I could of died from laughter, until he promised me some very heated revenge, then and there I could of died on how my face was so red.

Soon they left and Youko stayed, but how will I like his other side? Will the other even like me?

OOF: So do you like or hate or do want to hump it?

Kagome: Thats not very appropriate. There's children present

OOF: The only children here are ether whiney, agrumentive, or just plain stupid

Kagome sees Inu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koga fighting and Shippo whining about chocolate: point taken

Sess: please review or Hiei and I will find where you live and torture you painfully and not the good kind torture.

Guess What? I Own Your Fluff


	3. Hello

OOF: sorry it took me so long I just didn't feel like writing

Inu: your just lazy

OOF: your just a hanyou

Inu runs of crying

OOF: most of you are pissed because I didn't update

Yusuke: could've got off your fat ass to write the stupid story

OOF: shut up starts beating up Yusuke IM IN TRACK JERK!!

Hiei: special thanks to those who reviewed it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside

Shippo: she wished he owns but it doesn't owns us so leave the he-she alone

OOF: WHAT!! chases after Shippo with a pair scissors

Hiei: enjoy

Hello

Kagome watched the swirling aruas of Youko. One silver, the other red which begun to overlap the silver. She saw the silver wavering just beneath the surface, telling her that Youko was close by.

"Hello I am Kurama." Kagome shivered at the voice. 'Very smooth' she thought. "Human's call me Suichi. Pleasure to meet you Kagome."

"Nice to meet you. So tell me has Youko been annoying you lately?" Kagome asked with a little giggle.

Hey! I'm not annoying!+ Youko yelled.

"All the time." Kurama smirked already knowing why Youko fell in love the beautiful miko.

Damn it!+

"Then you and Sesshoumaru will get along fine." Kagome said. "Youko when was it the last time you saw him?"

"He says a about a month before his death." Kurama answered.

"Figures, Guess I'll need to send out a single."Kagome sighed wondering why the taiyoukai hadn't been keeping tabs on Youko. 'That dog knows Youko needs watching 24/7'

What, tell her no! We just got back together, with that dog around he's gonna make me do more tests to see if I'm still up to his standards! He said 'Your barely adequate.' Damn it, I don't want to go through that again!! Do you know how many times I ACTUALLY DIED!!+

But it was to let Kagome had already sent a flare of power through their connection.

"He'll probably be here at dawn or before noon." Kagome said looking at the silver light as it was already halfway to covering the red one.

"Come, you'll need sleep before the dog gets here," Youko said picking her up before she could protest. He easily found her room, laying her on the bed he quickly followed her.

Kagome sighed happily as he held her close. Sleep quickly came to her.

Kagome yawned as she awoke, looking around she quickly gathered her bathing supplies. "Hey Sesshoumaru, I'm going to take a quick bath."

"Your training starts as soon as you come back, miko." Was her answer.

"Hard ass." Kagome mumbled knowing he could her. As she walked down the path towards the hot springs, she thought about how Naraku hasn't shown up for the past seven months. 'Coward, when I find him he wish Sesshoumaru was killing him.' She thought angrily.

Sighing, she set her stuff down and quickly begin to undress. Slipping quietly into the hot springs, she was unaware of the eyes watching her.

Kagome moaned as something slipped lazily against her thigh. More of the things came touching her lazily.

Her eyes snapped open. "What the hell?" Kagome jumped quickly out of the springs staring in shock as vines slipped back into the depths of the springs. 'Was I just felt up by plants?'

Kagome squeaked as a chuckle came from behind her, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. She turned to the intruder ready to give him an ear full. Her words died on her lips.

This a male was in her words a gorgeous piece of kitsune. Long white hair falling to his knees. High cheekbones and gold eyes she felt herself get lost in. Plus his fox ears and tail that made her fingers twitch in hunger. Sculpted muscles, and pale skin will make any girl drool. Quickly snapping out of it at seeing is arrogant smirk.

"It seems my plants like you." His voice was smooth and deep making her shiver...Wait, HIS plants?

"You pervert, I should purify you!!" Kagome growled out in anger.

"Oh come now you can't say you didn't like it." The kitsune's smirk widened at her blush. 'Cute, I wonder can I make it redder?'

"You-you..Man whore!!"

"Only if I'm yours." He laughed internally as her face resembled a rose's . 'Aw what the heck.' He thought wickedly

Before Kagome could get another word in her mouth was currently occupied. 'Delicious.' He thought, praising himself as she relaxed in his arms. "What is your name?" The kitsune purred against her lips.

"Kagome." Her mind was a jumbled mess forgetting all about her current state.

"Kagome, beautiful." He whispered kissing her again.

Kagome sighed happily, then he was gone. Blinking as a sudden draft swept past looking down her eyes widened. Her towel was gone.

"GOD DAMN IT!!"

Her scream alerted Sesshoumaru. He quickly came to the scene easily noticing the scent of kitsune. Seeing her in a state off undress he became enraged. Next time the kitsune won't get passed his guard and will die slowly by his claws.

Two days later he visited again passing by Sesshoumaru's guard easily, he was the best thief around remember. Catching a half awake Kagome off guard with a kiss. He leapt away before Sesshoumaru can get in an arms reach of him then disappeared into the forest an enraged taiyoukai close on his heels.

Kagome stared at the white rose that somehow showed up in her hands. A white blur ran past her giving her a message.

"Youko Kurama."

Five minutes later, Sesshoumaru came out the forest with various vines wrapped about his body.

That day Kagome laughed herself to tears. Which made Sesshoumaru punish her, making her train harder then before, that afterwards she wasn't able to pick up her pinky finger.

Kagome awoke from the land of dreams and memories to a very pissed off growl.

OOF: Finally I'm done with the third chapter and sorry about making it so short.

Yusuke: It took you long enough you lazy ass.

OOF: Don't make me turn you into a girl. Remember I'm the authoress.

Yusuke walks off not caring anymore.

Naraku: Mwahahaha!! Where am I you ask? I will never tell!! Mwahahaha!!

OOF: There he is get him!!

Everybody runs after Naraku.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru shall appear in the next chapter humans.

Sango: Till then give us suggestions and ideas and sorry about the mishap before.

Koenma(sp?): Please review or be sent to the Reikai jail where horrible things happen.

OOF: pant..Bye..pant pant...Hurry we're closing in!!

Owner of Your Fluff


End file.
